


American way of life

by Plen (Metuka)



Category: Todos los días son tuyos
Genre: F/M, OC, post-película
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Plen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de lograr pasar a Estados Unidos, María comenzó una nueva vida, pero a veces parece que uno no termina de librarse por completo del pasado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	American way of life

Howard pasa por tu lado y te besa después de llenarse un vaso con tu famoso té helado. Siempre le ha gustado, lo ha vuelto célebre en el vecindario de chalecitos idénticos al tuyo aunque fuese él mismo quien te enseñase a prepararlo. Pero ahora dice que nadie es capaz de hacerlo como tú, que a ti te sale mejor que a nadie. Incluso que a su madre, y eso es decir mucho. Aquí son todos unos despegados, pero a ti tuvo que tocarte un hombre tan familiar que a ratos te preguntas si has vuelto a tu tierra. Pero te gusta. Porque este es tu hogar.

Te habrías reído en la cara de Jokin si te hubiese dicho que ibas a terminar así. O tal vez no, porque, de haberlo sabido, el propio Jokin te habría descerrajado un tiro en la cara. En la nuca mejor, te corriges. De frente son todo complicaciones, el objetivo puede gritar, alertar a alguien, incluso intentar vaya usted a saber qué y hacer que falles… Eso por no hablar de su mirada, la expresión de sus ojos ese último instante antes de apagarse, de vaciarse de vida.

No eres una experta en la materia, nunca quisiste serlo, pero sabes una cosa o dos por mucho que Howard no tenga ni idea. Cuando en mitad de aquella oleada de robos vino a casa con esa Colt y tú le montaste un buen pollo, pensó que le tendrías pánico a las armas. No se imagina ni por lo más remoto lo que sabes que harías con ese juguetito si alguien se atreviese a entrar en vuestro santuario sin ser invitado. Pero tú callas, callas y amasas la que será la tarta de cumpleaños de Ekaitz, tu hijo mediano. Hundes las manos en el bol de porcelana que te regaló tu suegra e intentas olvidarte de que han apretado gatillos, puesto bombas y acabado con vidas. Todo por un bien superior, o eso creías.

Ya no la consideras tu patria aunque sigas la situación del conflicto en las noticias de vez en cuando. Howard piensa que es morriña, añoranza. No llega a comprender nada y tú tampoco intentas explicárselo, no quieres que tire del hilo y termine preguntándose. Piensa que no tienes un pasado, al menos no uno de película, que no sabes lo que es estar muerta en vida, literalmente. Le observas a través de la cristalera de la cocina, te sonríe y le saludas con la mano pringosa de masa. Te alegras tanto de que su español sea tan desastroso como tu inglés cuando llegaste y de que no tenga ni idea de euskera.

Tenías tanto miedo de que te arrestasen, de que descubriesen que tu pasaporte era falso y te echasen encima a la Rubia. Pero pasaste el corte, lograste entrar de milagro en este país y ya no fuiste María, sino Irene, esa pamplonica taciturna e introvertida que volvía a servir mesas porque no le llegaban las palabras para nada más. Vivías en un pisucho tan lúgubre que lo llamabas “el zulo”. Y te reías, te reías al pensarlo por no llorar. Y porque tenías miedo, vivías asustada hasta de tu sombra, hasta cambiaste ese zulo por otro y luego otro más porque pensaste que te seguían. No tenías armas, pero nunca faltaba un cuchillo de cocina bajo tu almohada por mucho que supieras que podían volarte la cabeza mientras dormías.

Estabas sola. Te habías desconectado de la organización, no tenías apoyos, no había plan b ni red para recogerte. No te acercabas a nadie, no querías amigos. La idea de verlos muertos a balazos sobre la acera y que confundieran otra vez a alguien contigo te perseguía como un fantasma. No vivías, te limitabas a existir, a malvivir como una sombra. Pero en el fondo te alegrabas de que cada mañana sonase el despertador. Era instinto de supervivencia, lo único que te quedaba. Un nuevo día era una nueva conquista, aunque estéril.

Howard fue el primero en romperte esa rutina, en atreverse a intentar conocerte. Estabas agotada, tan exhausta que ni tuviste ganas de intentar apartarlo de tu lado. Te sentías tan feliz cada vez que intentaba charlar siempre que le ponías su plato combinado a mediodía por el simple hecho de tener trato humano que le dijiste que sí cuando te invitó a cenar. Aunque te prometiste que no te enamorarías, que no crearías lazos. Que sería solo una vez, solo un balón de oxígeno antes de volver a huir por miedo a establecer vínculos.

No fue solo una vez, sino la primera de muchas. Él preguntaba, sonreía mucho, te hablaba despacio y te corregía con cariño cada vez que te equivocabas. Tuviste que improvisar, que inventarte un pasado de papel maché para Irene. No fue difícil, estás tan acostumbrada a mentir que no te costó hablarle de tu infancia como hija única, de tus padres muertos en la explosión de gas de vuestra casa y de cómo habías cruzado el Atlántico porque no soportabas haber perdido todo lo que tenías en un instante. Howard te dio las manos, te miró a los ojos y te pidió que no estuvieras triste. Te prometió que nunca más tendrías motivos para estarlo.

Hasta ahora lo ha cumplido. No sabes exactamente en qué momento, pero un buen día te diste cuenta de que te habías enamorado, de que no podías considerarlo un amigo pagafantas que te sacaba de tu hastío y te llenaba de una comprensión y un cariño que no merecías y por los que apenas le dabas nada. Le besaste por primera vez, acabasteis en su casa, en su cama después de mucho deambular. Enseguida le hiciste ver lo horrible que era tu zulo para que te pidiese que te trasladases con él. Dijiste que sí, no imaginabas que viviríais allí por poco tiempo.

Enseguida tuviste que decir que sí otra vez, solo que delante de toda su familia y sus amigos, de toda esa gente maravillosa que te aceptó como una más y nunca te preguntó por Pamplona. Howard les había dicho lo duro que era para ti hablar de tu pasado, así que nadie abrió la boca. Fue todo cariño y comprensión, los mismos que él te daba y que te atraparon en su red. Cambiaste de apellido. Primero vino la tarjeta verde definitiva y luego, la nacionalidad. Ya no eras vasca, ni siquiera española. Eras la mujer estadounidense de Howard.

Le querías tanto que incluso te permitiste relajarte un poco aunque no del todo. Por eso, él nunca entendió que algunas veces mirases debajo del coche antes de subirte. Igual que tampoco quisiste contarle que el hecho de que te llevaras ese peluche monumental para el cuarto de Nekane, vuestra primera niña, disparando en el pim-pam-pum no fue producto de la suerte del principiante. Quedó tan impresionado con tu puntería que te juraste que nunca más volverías a coger un arma. Por ahora lo has cumplido. Y no tienes ganas de que cambie jamás.

Agarras el rodillo y te pones a extender la masa. La primera vez, cuando tu suegra se puso a enseñarte, se te hizo tan raro. Ahora eres toda una profesional, pensar que parece que hubieras nacido para ser un ama de casa de clase media-alta te arranca una sonrisa mientras sacudes la cabeza. Definitivamente, Jokin estaría meándose de la risa, pero anda y que le jodan. Por lo que sabes, lleva ya unos cuantos años en la cárcel y es probable que solo salga de allí con los pies por delante o para ir a la Audiencia Nacional. Todavía tiene tantos procesos pendientes. Eso le pasa por saber manejar explosivos como nadie.

Como si te hubiese oído desde su celda a una realidad y varios miles de kilómetros de distancia, oyes un “¡bum!”. La sangre se te congela en forma de dedos agarrotados en torno al mango del rodillo. No ha sido muy fuerte, no ves humo, no hay gritos ni llamas. Y aun así, sales como una exhalación de la cocina armada con el rodillo. No sabes quién ha sido, no sabes por qué. Pero sí sabes que le va a faltar planeta para correr si algo les pasa a Howard y los niños.

Howard te ve aparecer demacrada y rígida y se acerca hasta ti con una sonrisa cauta. Te abraza lentamente como si temiera romperte y susurra que no pasa nada. Es Oihana, la peque, que intentaba hinchar su primera rueda de bicicleta y se ha pasado con la bomba. Al final, el neumático ha estallado en un descuido de Howard, quien te acaricia y susurra por lo bajo una disculpa y algo de esa maldita explosión de gas. Los niños te miran un poco asustados. No saben nada de tu pasado ni del de Irene. No comprenden que les grites con tanta vehemencia que tengan más cuidado. Ni tampoco que te eches a llorar y les abraces a los tres al ver que están a salvo. Y tú también.


End file.
